Sector 81
by beyondavalon
Summary: AU In 2322 Robin Hood is an outlaw of the galactic Sherwood sector just outside of earth. When his son's powers are revealed he is forced to flee his band of merry men to keep his son Roland safe. He ends up in sector 81 living with a woman who may be the answer to all his prayers. A futuristic sci-fi outlaw queen love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter story so I really would appreciate reviews, questions and constructive criticism. I realize that this is a universe I have created in my head so sometimes I might not have properly explained, a certain type of alien or machine. Please let me know so I can fix that. Thanks for reading. I do not own OUAT.**

Chapter 1

"Aye Brethren did you see how that cop slid on the floor?" Will Scarlett joked, "We could have gone and robbed that place two times with how long it took him to get up."

Robin smirked as he sped up the space ship to full boost "Would have been more than we needed."

"Who cares about what we need? It is all about the thrill brother everything else is irrelevant!" Will laughed into his words and the rest of the merry men laughed with him.

Robin laughed along but was secretly worried for his men. Robin was not like his men, he was originally from earth. His merry men were a diverse mix but for the most part they were what humans had formerly called aliens. Of course no one said aliens anymore for it was offensive to those like his fellow merry men. What right did humans have to designate their people as alien? As if species not from earth did not belong to this universe? No the right word for them was Brudos, intergalactic species who had decided to reveal themselves to humans. Nudos were the other aliens the ones who were enjoying their time away from humans and preferred not to reveal themselves.

For the most part, Robin felt quite close to his merry men but he could not fail to notice that while the Brudos were charitable souls, they were addicted to thrill seeking. Yes the Merry Men were happy to rob from the greedy fat cat colonial Martians to feed the needy but it was not simply from the goodness of their heart rather it was for the thrill they got from living on the edge of danger. Once upon a time Robin had been just like them but then he had met Marian and his priorities had forever changed.

Marian was cousin to fellow merry man Christopher. He had met her when they had made a visit to Christopher's home sector on Neptune. Neptunians were different in that no one truly knew what they looked like. They always appeared in each person's mind as the creature they are most comfortable seeing. When Robin had met Marian she had appeared as a beautiful Playboy centerfold he had had a teenage crush on. Well except for the fact that she was completely dressed. He had fallen for her immediately and begged her to return with him as his wife. Marian had been more than willing to leave Neptune. She knew little about marriage amongst humans but she did know she wanted to help the poor, have adventure and see the universe. She had returned to the Merry men's base unaware of all of the peculiarities of Human men and when she ended up pregnant six months later, it was a shock to her and all the merry men.

Neptunians, Plutonians and Martians were particular in that they could not reproduce. To replenish their population, Martians and Plutonians had taken to cloning their people. Neptunians were found to only be capable of getting pregnant with Uranian men, which was a hard sell considering Uranian men were the only ones who could actually see what Neptunians looked like and they found them repulsive. Over the past 200 years of human and alien existence, never had a human and a Neptunian had a child until Robin and Marian. The Merry men were rightfully afraid that if the scientific world found out about this phenomenon they would find themselves with a lot of public attention. This would make it impossible for them to continue their work with the poor. The Merry Men placed Marian in hiding and she was denied contact with the outside world until she gave birth. Once she gave birth to their son Roland, Robin's life had forever changed, he had thought he loved Marian like no other but once he held his son he knew there was no love greater than the one he had for his son.

Marian had been so glad after the long bout of being hidden to finally get out into the world. While she shared an affection for Roland she found loving him hard. He had come out completely human, there were no indicators he was Neptunian and she had no idea how to take care of a human baby. Robin had taken the reigns spending more time at home with the child as Marian went off to capture more resources for the poor people of Meta Sector Sherwood and beyond. She became more daring, more adventurous and one particularly dangerous mission got her captured by the Sherriff of Nottingham. Robin has sent the merry men to go release Marian led by her cousin Christopher, however upon their arrival, they faced a shocking scene. Marian had taken up residence in the Sherriff's bed and was now committed to capturing thieves like the merry men. She promised her cousin she would never steer the sheriff their way and would warn them of police coming their way but she would not return to Sherwood. She had left Neptune for adventure and the idea of staying home with a little baby did not suit her ways at all. The merry men returned to Sherwood knowing that this news might crush their leader. They also knew he might waste more of the merry men's time trying to reason with a Neptunian like Marian who was incapable of the kind of human love he needed. They decided to tell Robin Marian was dead. He might initially grieve for her but in the end it would serve the merry men's purpose to keep the group together. Robin had of course been crushed but afterwards had been more vigorous in his quest to serve the poor, particularly by robbing Meta sector Nottingham. The merry men had once again found their adventurous leader who they had always wanted.

That had been two years ago and things had changed. The adventurous light Robin had had was fading and the merry men were out of tricks to create that spark. So unbeknownst to him they started gauging who would be best to take over from Robin and right now it was all up in the air.

Robin landed the space ship carefully and ran to the dock to grasp his little boy from the Nanny. He was four now and more precocious than ever. He found it harder each time to leave knowing that he would miss precious moments with his little four year old boy.

"Thank you Amelia" Robin nodded to Roland's Plutonian nanny. She had been a godsend, she was a resident of Sherwood forest and took care of Roland, when Robin was on missions. She had lived on Earth teaching kids about Pluto and was very familiar with human babies.

"My pleasure" Amelia said in a low whispery voice "He started making things fly again, Robin. I think you should get him checked by the Diadem."

"Shush… Amelia, I have no wish to lose my son." Robin hushed. While most of the men were walking past the hub and would likely not hear Amelia, he still could not risk it. The Diadem was a league of scientists who tested intergalactic babies for years on end. During the testing parents were not allowed to interact with their children. Robin found it hard being away from his baby for a day much less a couple of years. Robin did not believe the merry men would make him give up his baby to the Diadem but one could never be sure.

Roland gave Robin his signature dimpled smile. He thought making things float was a game they played and part of the game was making sure to not float things in front of the merry men. When his father or nanny was around he could do it all the time.

Amelia huffed, "I understand you do not want to lose your son. I get it, but you are not able to handle what he is doing. Clearly this floating symptom is something that comes from his Neptunian side. You need to talk to the Diadem."

"I did talk to his uncle Christopher when these powers started two years ago. No Neptunian he knows has ever made an object float, that is not one of the characteristics of their people." Robin responded. "I figure it is a unique trait because he is part human and Neptunian and since he is unique the Diadem might keep him longer than other children."

Amelia relented, "I guess since he kind of understands to control it, so it is fine. However I do worry of what this secret could cost you if the merry men ever found out. They might see this as an affront, after all isn't honesty a pillar of your group?"

"Which is why I will keep him away from the merry men until he is old enough to control it. Let's stop talking about this. Don't you want your pay now? Come with me to the vault." Robin pushed forward the dock door and they walked into the Sherwood community.

As they walked out the hub Will Scarlett materialized out of the shadows of the ship and smiled menacingly to himself. He finally had what he had always wanted, a way to replace Robin Hood as leader of the merry men.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Will Scarlett marched through the Merry men's station with purpose. He finally had a legitimate reason to get rid of Robin Hood and he had to start putting his coup plans to reality. Will Scarlett had not always wanted to be leader of the merry men but two years ago everything had changed. Will Scarlett was a Saturnian, one of the very few to be found in Sherwood. Saturnians looked just like humans, had emotions similar to humans and reproduced just like humans. The only major difference between the two species was Saturnians could tolerate very high heats, were able to breathe any type of air and could focus their hearing to a particular direction.

Will joined the Merry men when he was a young teenager. The central region of Saturn had been colonized by the Martians and his people were poor after paying all the taxes and fees the Martians enforced. His people had been bereft, hoping that Earth the Galaxy's watchdog would come save them instead the merry men had been their saviors. They had given them food, defeated the martian army and persuaded Northern Saturnians to help defend the Central Saturnians from future invasions. Will had been inspired to join them at fifteen and had not returned back home until two years ago with the rest of the merry men in tow. At home he had run to see his family and had been reintroduced to his teenage crush Anastasia. He had followed her around like a puppy but could not fail to notice that she only seemed to have eyes for Robin. When he had asked her why she preferred Robin over him she had simply replied. "There is nothing sexier than a powerful man. Couldn't imagine being with a man who is not in charge."

Will had seethed, initially angry with Anastasia and her lust for men like Robin, instead of men who genuinely cared for her like he did. However upon their return to Sherwood, he had realized how low on the totem pole he actually was. He was the cargo boy, the scrubber, the cleaner, the bean counter but he never had a job in Sherwood that actually meant something. He decided he wanted to be one of the top men in this sand to do that he had to become a warrior. He convinced Christopher to train him as a fighter and after six months Robin gave him his own mission. The mission was a rousing success and all the Merry men had agreed Will was one merry man to look out for. Will now had all the support of all the men but he still was not in charge. In order for that to happen he needed Robin to die or be kicked out of the merry men.

Honestly Will was not much of a killer, he knew what death was after the Martians attacked his home and he would hate to become like them. He just needed Robin gone and this lie of omission was the easiest way to get him out. Each Merry man was commissioned a small studio flat, in the Station. It was nothing too large but big enough for a small group to meet. Will sent an urgent com message to Christopher the Neptunian, Gilbert the Venutian, Arthur the Plutonian and George the Ceretian. Each of these merry men represented an important planetary faction of their group and each was well liked. The men all arrived in his room fairly annoyed. They had just arrived back from a mission and that usually meant a moment to unwind with their wives, with booze and with the Carling Cup final. They all huddled in to Will's small living room and urged him to relay the important message that had forced them to come to his flat.

"My fellow merry men, it pains me to say this but you have been lied to, by our leader." Will stated and noted that all the men perked up to at his words. "This may be hard to hear, especially for you Christopher but the child Roland has been found to have powers beyond those of his race. I overheard Robin and Amelia talking less than an hour ago. He has a genetic mutation that allows him to make things fly with his mind, a mutation that Robin has kept hidden from the rest of us."

"Why should that matter to us?" Gilbert asked. "Surely his mutation has no effect on how we run our missions?"

"It is not about the missions, it is about us." Christopher rebuked. "Robin has insisted on the policy of honesty amongst the men. A Neptunian was kicked out of the merry men for not being honest about his past as a soldier in the Martian army. A Venutian was flogged for lying about his dalliance with a mayor's daughter. Yet Robin the earthling lies about his son's powers to the rest of us….He paused. "How long has he been hiding this from us, Will?"

"About two years from what I heard." Will responded. "It is not just about the lying, Robin's heart is not truly committed to the merry men. He craves returning to his son every day which is fine but we need a leader who pushes for missions not one who feigns interest every time we leave the base."

"The young lad is right," Arthur said "We have known that we needed to replace Robin as leader but we have kept him around because of our affection for him. He has done a lot for Sherwood but the Merry men represent a diverse group of Brudos and are led by a man of Earth. It is not fair that the tales of the merry men are painted as heroic tales of Robin when it is us the Brudos that do all the work."

"I understand your point." George the Ceretian piped up," but no matter what Robin has done we will have to have a fair trial. Maybe you misheard what he said."

"Saturnians never mishear anything." Will, Arthur, Christopher and Gilbert collectively said

There was a pause in the conversation until Gilbert asked, "What will happen to the boy? We are always on missions; there shall be no one to observe how far his mutations go."

"We shall send him to Neptune. His Great-grandfather, is a published geneticist and would relish the act of studying him and taking care of him." Christopher replied

"But I thought your family hated Robin for taking Marian away from her home?" Will asked

"They do but not as much as they did before. I am sure they would allow him to visit his son occasionally. He can stay at my home in Neptune and when my Grandfather allows it visit with his son." Christopher winced at the thought. "It is not the best solution but what else can be done?"

CLICK…..the monitor in Robin's living room was switched off. Robin had been watching his men plan their mutiny over the captain overcast cameras. He had had them installed in Will Scarlet's room and other merry men he was suspicious of. He was not going to stick around to watch them put him on trial for protecting his son. He had to get out of Sherwood with his son right now!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows guys. Cherbear7897 and scifigrrl thank you for your reviews, it really helps me keep on going. You have no idea how much they mean to me. I am trying to make the update schedule, sunday and wednesday. I will try to follow that as closely as I can.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the feedback from chapter 2. As usual I do not own OUAT**

CHAPTER 3

Since Robin was not a fool he had already planned for this day. While he was the founder of the merry men, he had not failed to notice he was the only human and would always the odd man out. He knew that there was resentment towards him for being their leader when he did not represent Brudos and their way of thinking. He knew they did not approve of his harsher punishments and did not like that they seemed to take part on less missions now that Roland was born. When Marian had been alive she had warned him of the sounds of dissent she had heard from the Neptunians. Now that Marian was gone those same resentments had seemed to sprung up and what was worse Will Scarlet was his betrayer. Will whom he had saved, trained and promoted through the ranks had been the one to stab him in the back. He was angry and wanted to fight the young pup to the ground but he had Roland to think about.

When Marian had been alive she had shown him a variation of a ship used by refugees to escape Martian colonization. It's called a Kal-el because it was based on the craft used to ship the comic legend Superman from his home planet. It was a conical ship that was big enough to fit one human. Robin hoped it could fit one human and one child. Illegal Saturnian immigrants to Earth had devised the cones. The cones attached to larger ships headed to earth and were completely undetectable. Once you arrived on earth the trick was to get out of the ship and assimilate with humans, without the CISS noticing your arrival. The CISS was the Confederation on Immigration Special Services, it had been created by the United Nations to control the number of aliens allowed to live on earth based on their Registration Earth Number (REN). The CISS also kept records of humans residing on other planets and Meta sectors but Robin had managed to avoid Roland's registration.

Robin had no doubt that him and Roland would be able to easily assimilate on earth. Robin had lived on Earth for the first seventeen years of his life, before he had moved to the Meta Sector. Robin had a REN number and children were not required to register for a REN until they started school. Robin's only worry now was to find a ship that was heading to Earth. He checked the intergalactic departures list from Balinor airport. Balinor airport was the closest airport to Sherwood. Robin could easily get there with is hover motorcycle. There were no Spaceships heading to London Gatwick but there was one flight to a sector 81, USA leaving in two hours. Robin theorized sector 81 was just as good a place as any to start. It wasn't as familiar as London but perhaps that was a good thing.

Robin knew he could not take much of his stuff, otherwise it might look suspicious to the rest of the merry men. He packed the forged medical papers he needed. There were three copies, one was supposed to have been for Marian but he could not dwell on her death now. He grabbed Roland's favorite toys a stuffed monkey and some plastic army soldiers. He grabbed a few change of clothes for them and finally his gun. He hoped, he would never have to use it but one could never be sure. Guns were highly illegal in the USA but here in the Meta Sectors everyone had one, because it was a bit like the Wild West in these parts.

"Roland my boy" Robin said as he picked up his boy and put him in his lap "How do you feel about a little trip?

"Where are we going Daddy?"" Roland asked

"Earth" Robin looked at his little son as he said this and decided he'd be completely honest. "We have to because there are some Brudos who want to take you away from me, for a really long time."

Roland's eyes widened to an almost comical shape. "I don't want to be away from you Daddy."

"I know my boy, which is why we are going to go to Earth to stay safe. But you must be very quiet on this trip and you will have to be my brave little soldier."

"I will be really brave, as brave as a merry man." Roland promised, nodding his head to prove his vow was true.

Robin winced; braveness was never a problem for the merry men. Loyalty though was a whole other matter. Rather than answer his son, he decked him in his little leather jacket and picked up their small Rucksack of meager possessions. He disabled the codes for the ship and for the garage, he knew the men could fix the codes in an hour or less but hopefully by then they would already be on the ship. As he walked out of his flat he ran into Jeffrey, one of the newest merry men in the corridor. He gave him a perfunctory nod and told him he and Roland were going out to enjoy the rest of the day. Robin went to the garage and found the compacted Kal-el ship. He placed it on the back of his Harley and placed Roland in front of him. They had to speed to the airport if they wanted to get there in time for the flight. While on the way there Robin ran through his plan with Roland. Making sure Roland knew his part.

Robin got to the airport and bought a ticket for him and his son to go to Mercury. There was always a flight to Mercury since it was one of the premiere vacation spots. He quickly grabbed an airport workers vest he saw on the back seat of a Starbucks. He put it on and stuffed his leather jacket in his Rucksack. He walked towards the luggage carrier section and went straight through the back doors. He carefully placed his bag and the Kal-el in a corner behind some ghastly pink Louis Vouitton travel set.

Roland started to wail and cry louder than he ever had before. All the other luggage attendants turned and ran up to Robin with the crying child.

"What is wrong with the child ?" was the collective ask by the four attendants who crowded around. Robin made quick work of reading their tags and quickly found the leader, Bob.

"Boss, I found this child on the luggage trolley, crying his little eyes out. I guess his mom is missing." Robin told Bob

"Hey little man, want me to take you to lost and found so they can find your mommy?" Bob asked as he reached to grab Roland. Roland wailed even louder.

"I guess he is fine with me since we are both Humans boss. I went to lost and found but there was nobody at the desk." Robin responded

"Again?" Bob spat. "Those idiots are useless. They are never at their desk. They never do any work. We slave away all day, can never take a break. They are always on a break with a bit of work in between. Now I have to go talk to management.

"Want me to go with you, Boss?" Robin asked

"Well you will have to won't you, since the child only want to be with those of his own kind?" Bob said as his skin turned white, confirming to Robin that he was in fact Uranian. Robin had been to the airport a couple of times and he had noticed Bob, the Uranian. Uranians had problems recalling people with vision and were better with recalling people with smell. However the merry men removed their scent from their body every day. It made it easier to avoid dogs and Uranians. There was a human who worked back here with them. Robin knew him quite well since he was Ameila's boyfriend. Amelia had planned a romantic date for the two of them today and Robin suspected he would not be in to work.

Bob led him into the management elevator, the elevator that was only used by pilots, airport techs and managers. As soon as the doors shut Robin hit Bob hard in the face and he passed out. Robin loathed committing such acts in front of his son but there was no other way for it. Roland held the doors open with a wood block as Robin stuffed in their luggage. He pushed the button to the lowest level and made for the Intergalactic ships. They were lucky that most of the men on the lower level were too engrossed in their own work to pay attention to one baggage handler carrying a lot of large luggage.

Robin found flight 199306 travelling to earth and released the Kal-el from its case and hit the power button. It automatically locked itself to the luggage dispenser area of the plane. It was surrounded by clear reflectors all around and Robin's hope sparked alive that they may actually get away with it. He hopped in with Roland and strapped the two of them to the interior of Kal-el. He dumped their luggage and snacks at the bottom and they were almost ready for take-off.

Robin offered a drink to Roland, which Roland happily gulped away. Ten minutes later Roland was fast asleep, Robin had spiked his drink. He hadn't wanted to but he knew this five-hour flight back to earth would be a lot for any child and he was afraid that Roland might give them away, especially when they got to earth. He had a small window to get them off the flight and as parts of the grounds crew before CISS noticed them and then they were just a trip away from going back to London. Robin closed his eyes and said a silent prayer that it all went according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"So what you're saying is that you are not a terrorist?" the customs agent asked again. Robin looked up to the ceiling and prayed for patience. He had been answering this customs agents questions for the past two hours. CISS had discovered them almost as soon as they got off the ship. Apparently an English man working the airports ground in sector 81 raised a lot of suspicion. He and Roland had been brought into a small room for questioning by the CISS agent. That was only after they had checked him out medically to prove he was human and disease free. Luckily for them Roland had raised a huge fuss when they tried to prick his finger so they had let him skate without human verification. Robin could only imagine what would have happened if they had found out he was half Neptunian. Robin's hoped for some leniency and hoped that his father would verify who he was and give him a place to stay in London.

"No, Sir. I swear I was just trying to escape from the Meta sectors to give a better life to my child." Robin said. "If you check my records in England you will find I am not a terrorist. I was born in Hay-on Wye, I am an honest to goodness human who would never bomb anything.

"Hay-on-Wye? What kind of name is that? Sounds made up." the customs agent barked. "What I want to know is how did you manage to sneak onto that aircraft?"

"It's in Wales" Robin barked right back and thought better of it. He would never get anywhere with this man unless he appealed to his better nature. "Listen…Leroy," He scanned the agents name tag.

"Only my friends call me Leroy. You can call me Mr. Miner." He barked even louder. "If you think that you can sweet talk me …" There was a knock at the door interrupting him and another agent handed Leroy Robin's REN background forms. Robin held his breath; Leroy looked especially pleased with himself. This was most likely not good.

"Well, well, well Mr. Locksley it looks like you were not lying. You are not a terrorist and you are a citizen of the UK. However your father is long since dead and the new owner of your home claims you do not live there. It seems you have no home. "Leroy gleefully relayed. "Homeless people in sector 81 get placed in the homeless shelter and while we do have one for mothers and children, there are none for fathers and their children."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked

"It means we will put you and your son in two separate homeless shelters. Which can be awfully hard on a little boy, but I am willing to see about keeping you two together if you tell me how you managed to stowaway on the flight."

Robin's eyes filled with worry. He could not share with Earth the technology of the meta-sectors. There were thousands of intergalactic peoples who used Kal-els to escape the Martians. If he revealed their secrets, the Martians would be sure to find out and who knows how many lives could be lost then? On the other hand he had worked so hard to keep him and Roland together. How could he lose his son now to CISS? He found himself tearing up, in a huge bout of helplessness.

There was another knock on the door and Mr. Miner swung it open. In walked one of the most beautiful women Robin had ever seen. Raven black hair, red kissable lips and a body built for sin. Robin gulped and wondered how the fates could hate him enough to have him be this low as he met this goddess.

"Leroy, how is business going today?" She asked

"Fine madam just fine; I found a pair of stowaway's today. Their names are Robin Locksley and Roland Locksley. They came from the meta sector on flight 199306 and they are from the UK but they have no home there so we are going to place them in two of the best shelters in sector 81." Leroy responded with a huff. It was easy to tell that it annoyed him to have to answer to her but it was clear that she was his superior. Her persona reeked of upper class and a dismissive attitude to those beneath her. Robin was not a fan of the upper class but in her case he was willing to make an exception.

"Leroy you don't mean to put them in two separate shelters?" She said.

Yes, that is policy. They have no money to pay for a room at the inn and no one willing to take them in."

"Well Leroy, I would hate to split a father and son apart. Why don't I take them to my home? I am sure Mr. Locksley would prefer that over a shelter, don't you think?" Her tone gave a very clear impression that what Leroy thought did not matter at all. "So what do you say Mr. Locksley ? Would you and your son be willing to stay in the Governor's mansion as you get settled in sector 81?"

In any other scenario the Governor's Mansion would be Robin's worst nightmare but in this case it would afford them an opportunity to escape the long arm of CISS. The only problem was he could not figure out why the Governor would be interested in them. He hated to look a gift horse in the mouth but surely she expected something in return.

"Yes we want to go." Roland piped up. He had been mostly quiet concentrating on the floor but he was now close to the lady staring up at her in awe and admiration. She surprisingly got down on her knees to Roland's level with warmth in her smile. She did not seem to care about her designer pant suit as she stroked his hair and told him to wait for his father's response.

Robin did not have to think twice about it. Roland was entranced by her, she promised to keep them together and if necessary he could easily escape her home under the guise of being one of her servants. Plus he did so love the idea of seeing more of her, "Yes. We would love to" He responded.

"Well that's just great, everything works out for everybody." She said. "Roland will you hold my hand as I lead you to my car? It is parked right outside and your Daddy will follow us with your luggage. Roland grabbed her hand and grinned. He was clearly enamored with this lady and to be honest so was Robin. She took them out to a long black self-driving car and they all hopped inside. From his peripheral vision, Robin could see Leroy making quite a stink face. Robin was sure he had made an enemy of Leroy but he found it hard to care. He looked across at the gorgeous woman and proceeded to give his thanks.

"No thanks are necessary. I could not let you get separated from your son, that is a burden every parent should be spared. Of course Grumpy thrives on burdening everybody really."

"Grumpy?"

"The agent who just cross-examined you, we usually call him grumpy. When I saw how he was treating you, I knew you needed my help."

"I must say that is a highly appropriate name." Robin smiled "May I ask, how you knew so quickly that he we needed your help? Oh and for your name please"

"The name is Regina Mills and I have a direct CCTV feed in sector 81 to my home. I saw everything that happened in that office." She smirked "It is one of the benefits of being the Governor of sector 81."

"Surely for the Governor of sector 81, there are a great many things happening. Why would you bother with a small issue like us?"

"You don't know much about where you landed, do you? Not a great deal happens here. We are one of the smallest sectors in the North East. We are often referred to by our historic name Storybrooke by our neighboring sectors. Partly because our sector is so picturesque but also because nothing ever happens here." She paused. "I was bored senseless until you two came around or more specifically Roland."

Roland turned from the scenery at the window to look at Regina. Gave her a toothy smile and asked the question on the tip of Robin's tongue. "Why speci, spefic , fic…. he stuttered, "Why specially me?"

"Because you are just like me darling and it is important people like you and me stick together." She said as they pulled up to a high landscape wrought iron gate. She pressed a button to let them in.

"What kind of people is that?" Robin asked with a note of fear in his voice.

"People with magic of course."

**A/N: Hey peeps, I wanted to warn everyone that there will be no update on Sunday. My traffic stats on Sunday seem particularly low so I want to switch up the days. I also feel that there seems to be lukewarm interest in the story so I am going to put it up for review on the forums to figure out what I am doing wrong. There will be an update next week I am just not sure of the date. Again please review, reviews help me get better.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"What did you say?" Robin screeched higher than he ever thought possible "Are you mad? My son does not have magic! You do not have magic. No one has magic."

Regina look confused, " I saw him on the screen, he was making his little toys float as you went back and forth with Grumpy. That is why I got you out of there so Grumpy would not notice and call Roland an intergalactic half breed with powers."

"But he is an intergalactic half breed!" Robin yelled "He makes things float because his mother is…"Robin decided it was better to shut up right there and then. He did not need Regina to know one of his family's deepest secrets. He noticed from the corner of his eye his son look at him with tear-filled eyes, "Roland my lad, please don't cry."

"You are angry that I am a half breed" He said in a forlorn sad little voice.

"No my boy I am angry for another reason. I am not angry about that. You are not a half breed, you are my son"

Regina pulled Roland up to her lap in one swift motion. "Roland, please don't cry, not when I am so happy. I wanted to show you that I can make things float too."

"You can?" Roland's tears quickly dissipated and he looked at her in wonder

"Yup do you want to get out of this car so I can show you?" Roland gave a vigorous nod and they walked out the car leaving Robin in stunned silence. He could not believe what he had just heard. He jumped out of the car to a vision he could not believe. Regina had two stone lions at the front of her door entrance, which she was floating high up in the air while Roland bounced in excitement.

"Look Daddy. Regina can make things fly too. "

"I see that my boy." He turned his eye to Regina. "Are you Neptunian too?"

"Neptunian?" Regina asked, "What does that have to do with anything?" She frowned. "From the look on your face I am guessing you know nothing about magic. Well Robin I am happy to tell you Roland has magic in him and he is not the only one."

Robin's face was full of disbelief and mistrust. Regina changed tact. "Listen Robin, I showed you my magical powers to prove to you that you can trust me. Please say something."

"Say Something?" Robin replied incredulously, "Okay how about that as bad as I thought today would be, I didn't think it would be this bad. I barely escaped with my son from the meta sectors, got captured by CISS, found out my father is dead and now the most beautiful woman I've ever met is telling me that magic is real and my son has it."

"Magic is real Robin. I know it is hard to accept at first but how else would you explain Rolands powers?"

"His mother is alien that is where he gets his powers from."

"He may be half alien but I doubt that where his powers come from. Magical beings can always sense each other and we instinctively trust each other. It is why Roland was so eager to return home with me. I can tell he has Druid magic which is very much a feature from Earth."

"But why….."

"Daddy, Gina… I am hungry" Roland interrupted

"I had my housekeeper cook us something before I came down to get you. Let's go see what she has cooked up in the kitchen for us. Her name is Granny by the way." She said as she opened her front door. "Come on Robin we can talk more after a good meal."

Robin decided she was right and followed her inside.

"Thank you by the way." Regina said

"What for?" Robin asked

"For calling me the most beautiful woman you have ever met." Regina smirked.

Robin stopped in his tracks. Had he said that? He must really be losing it if he can't keep that small tidbit of information to himself. On further reflection he realized, he would have told her she was beautiful sooner or later. For some inexplicable reason the moment he met her he found that he completely trusted Regina. He had even told her Roland was half alien although he had held back the part about him being Neptunian.

"Robin, are you coming?" Regina called.

Robin followed Regina's voice straight to the back of the house. The entry hallways were black and white but he was pleasantly surprised when he walked into the kitchen. It was brightly colored similar to the classic images of cantina kitchens, he had seen in historical texts. There was an older gray haired pale woman ladling aromatic chicken pot pie onto a plate for a very excited Roland. There was a tall caramel toned man in a suit, who was pouring out some juice for Roland. Robin felt his stomach grumble. He realized that the two of them had not eaten since they had been on the ship over 12 hours ago.

"Robin, come get a plate. We will eat lunch on the kitchen table. Lunch is pretty informal around here." Regina said. Robin did not need to be told twice, he walked to the dinette in the corner as the older woman gave him a plate.

"Robin I would like to introduce you to two very important people in my life. Granny runs this house and I would be lost without her." Regina said as she pointed to the older woman." And this is Sidney. He is a very talented lawyer who handles my business deals and is very good at finding missing people." She said of the distinguished businessman.

Robin stood and shook both their hands, "It is a pleasure to meet you both."

"I say we tuck in and then we can further discuss your dilemma, Robin. What do you say?" Sidney asked

"Of course" Robin said flustered. He realized they knew something about his plight but he did not know how much. So he decided it was better for him to keep mum. Robin had two servings of the most amazing chicken pot pie. Most of the meal was spent listening to Roland relay to Sidney and Granny what had happened to them all day. When he spoke of Regina's floating power, they did not even blink an eye. They were also highly congratulatory of Roland's ability to make the salt and pepper shaker fly. It was clear that they were well aware of what magic was and were very accepting of it. In a way their acceptance made Robin more accepting of magic in general. He had initially pegged Regina as crazy but he realized this was no different from a century ago when humans and aliens met for the first time. A lot of people had been pegged as crazy for believing in the existence of aliens. That was until aliens had revealed themselves to the public at large. Suddenly the idea of Roland having magic was not as ridiculous as he previously thought. At the end of the meal Granny offered to put Roland up in his room for a nap which would give Robin a chance to speak to Regina and Sidney.

"So Robin" Sidney started. "I am sure you have a ton of questions. What would you like to know?"

"How come you and Granny are not freaked out by Roland's powers? Did magic become a thing on earth and we did not hear about it in the Meta sectors?"

"Well Robin no you did not miss anything on the Meta sectors. To most people magic is only to be found in books and TV shows." Sidney said. "In fact magic has been hidden from the general public since the dawn of time. We magical creatures work very hard to keep it hidden because humans are not known for common sense when it comes to magic. Forget about the hysteria people would be sure to have over magic, we worry about our people being exploited."

Robin's eyebrows lifted, "Our people?"

"Yes our people. Granny and I are magical beings as well. Granny is a shape shifter, on the third moon of the month she changes form into a wolf. My job title is a lawyer but I am truly a seeker. I can find most magical creatures except for one and my training as a lawyer gives me the ability to find a way to keep them hidden. Regina has been kind enough to use her money and power to make sure that I can carry out most of my duties."

"Wait. Granny is a wolf? Will she eat my son?" Robin interrupted

"No she won't, Robin" Regina snapped with fire in her eyes. "Honestly didn't you hear him say the third moon of the month? Besides she is a very aware wolf and has never eaten a child nor would she ever eat Roland."

"Regina please," Sidney begged her. Regina still gave Robin a look that could kill but she shut up. "You will have to excuse her Robin. She is fiercely protective of us. You see Regina was trained by a great wizard who wanted her to drain magical beings like us of our powers. Rather than do that she has worked for decades to keep us safe, which is why she rushed to CISS headquarters to get you free. I am here to help you become a legal citizen so that Roland can be trained in magic in peace."

"I am a citizen, Sidney. I was born in the UK and there should be documents proving who I am. The only problem may be my son. He is half alien"

"That is not a problem, as long as we can prove you have grounds to be here then Roland will automatically be guaranteed the same protection. I can travel to London to get your birth documents and the rest should be easy as pie."

"Robin?" Regina asked in a much quieter voice than before. "Would you allow me to be Roland's magic teacher? He has a great level of power and I believe I can direct it so he can comfortably interact with the rest of the world while not revealing himself. I helped Granny control herself while she is in wolf form and I taught Sidney how to become the fastest seeker around. I can help Roland become a great wizard."

"I don't want Roland to be a great wizard. I want him to be a happy little boy."

"And he will be." Regina placed her hand on Robin's, "Magic is a part of him and he needs to learn how to best use it. He needs to learn how to control it and he needs to be part of the magical community. I know you realize you are out of your depth with magic but you can trust me with your son. I would never let him be something you do not want him to be. Do you trust me, Robin?"

Robin didn't know if it was her hand or the look in her eyes but he could not refuse her anything at that moment. He also recognized that this would fix so many of his own problems. After years of wondering, he finally had an answer as to what made Roland different. He had a place to stay and a lawyer who would give him an opportunity to truly begin his life a fresh on Earth.

"Yes Regina, I trust you."

**AN: Thank you all for the kind words, reviews and advice. I found great resources on the forums so I will have a better idea of what to work on with my story telling. CherBear7897 as usual you are a star. Chapter 6 will be coming on Saturday this week. I still don't own OUAT. **


End file.
